


Just Come Home

by Pearl_Unplanned



Series: Cap_Ironman Bingo 2016 (1) [24]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Bucky, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Omega, Beta!Bruce, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Cap_Ironman Bingo, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Kidfic, M/M, Mentions of torture/kidnapping, Mpreg, OCs - Freeform, Omega Verse, Stony Bingo, Worried Tony, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been four months since Tony had last seen his Alpha. It was supposed to be a normal mission, infiltrating A.I.M. But something must've gone wrong, because they'd lost all contact with Steve, the day he was supposed to be back. He was going to tell his Alpha the second that he was home that he was going to be a father.</p>
<p>Only, Steve didn't come home.</p>
<p>(Or pregnant Omega Tony is scared when his Alpha goes missing. When they do find Steve, four months later, he isn’t alone, and the Rogers-Stark family will never be the same.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: kidfic/mpreg

 

            It had been four months since Tony had last seen his Alpha. Four months. He'd never even gone four _days_ until this last mission went wrong. It was supposed to be a normal mission, infiltrating A.I.M. But something must've gone wrong, because they'd lost all contact with Steve, the day he was supposed to be back. No one knew what to do other than to search and hope.

            No one had searched or hoped more than Tony. He'd spent days on end searching and trying to track down his Alpha. He wasn't sure where to look, or how he was supposed to get his mate back, but that didn't mean that he was going to give up. Tony knew that Steve believed in a 'God' and while he didn't quite hold the same beliefs as his Alpha, he'd even tried praying in a church that Steve went to.

            It didn't help. At least, not at first. He prayed there with the other church members once a week by now, but still spent most of his time searching. After four months, though, he was really struggling to continue his search.

            Bucky made sure to contact him at least once a day, so that Tony knew he was okay while he tore through A.I.M. and Hydra searching for any sign of Steve. The two always were the best of friends again, once Steve had helped him regain his memories. Tony was quite fond of the other Alpha, and was thankful that he made sure to keep in contact. Clint and Natasha had been out searching more often than not, too. He didn't like it when they all disappeared so much, especially since the two had more trouble keeping in touch than Bucky did.

            The only one who hadn't left his side was Bruce. The Beta stuck by his side, helping him search for any signatures of the super-soldier serum, besides the version in Bucky's veins, but they weren't finding any. Bruce kept him calm when Tony panicked, he made sure that he didn't starve himself on accident or hurt himself... And when he started slowing down, Bruce was there at his side to make sure everything was okay.

            But Bruce wasn't only worried about him, and his safety. No, Tony had also persuaded his friend to be his doctor, too, because now, six months after conception, he was pretty heavily pregnant. He'd found out just one week after Steve had gone off on the mission, one week until he'd return. At that point in time, he'd been around seven weeks in, and he was so excited to tell Steve.

            He was going to tell his Alpha the second that he was home that he was going to be a father.

            Only, Steve didn't come home.

 

            "What do you mean you _can't find him_?" Tony snapped, trying to take deep breaths when Bruce put a hand on his shoulder. He'd known for all of a _week_ now, and Steve was supposed to be home _today_. The Beta had been keeping him sane, making sure he didn't panic just from the thought of _having_ a kid, and now his team was telling him that they didn't know where Steve was?

            "He wasn't at the extraction point, and all radio communications are down," Bucky reported, his voice grim. "We'll find him, Tony, don't worry about that. I'm not letting no Hydra bastards steal my best friend and get away with it. I'll find him."

            Though Bucky sounded so sure of himself, the Omega couldn't help but panic. His Alpha was somewhere, _missing_ , and he _needed_ him. He hadn't even gotten to tell Steve that he was going to be a father... That was what was going to happen _today_.

            "Tony?" Bucky asked, much quieter than before.

            "I'm still here," Tony whispered.

            "Just hold on, okay? I know it's going to be hard... I was only there for a day, as you know, and I was waiting for you to say something, but... Take care of that baby, Tony, and let me worry about Steve," Bucky said. The only person that he'd told was Bruce, because Bruce had been curious about why his scent was off. Bucky must've been able to smell that too, and put two and two together...

            "Okay," he said plainly. The moment this call was over, he was going to go down to the lab and start searching for Steve. He could do that, and Bruce was no doubt going to help him.

            "Congrats, by the way," Bucky said before the radio went dead.

            "It'll be okay," Bruce said, and Tony was so glad that he said that because it was exactly what he needed right now. Tony hugged his friend, feeling his emotions flare just as they had been for the past several days. He pressed his face to Bruce's neck as the Beta started rubbing his back, whispering soothing words.

            Bruce was right, it would be okay. Eventually.

 

            "Tony, we've got him." The communicator was having trouble connecting back to the tower, and there was a lot more static than usual, but he could hear Bucky's voice as clear as day. "We're bringing him home."

            "Y-you've got him?" Tony asked, because no matter how many times he said it in his head, it didn't make _sense_. Steve had been missing for four months. _Four_. "Right there? Is he with you right now?"

            He needed to hear Steve's voice. It wouldn't let him know for sure that Steve was going to be okay, and that he'd see his Alpha again, but it would calm his nerves some. Bruce kept telling him that he needed to keep calm, because too much stress could hurt the babies, and he _tried_ , God, he tried so hard all of the time, but... The only time that he ever seemed to be completely calm was when he was trying to sleep (usually on the couch, he couldn't sleep in their bed, not without Steve) and Bruce would stay at his side.

            "Yeah, Tash is checking his wounds, and uh..." Bucky's voice tapered off. He sounded nervous in a way that the Winter Soldier never did. "...he's not alone, Tony."

            "He didn't break our bond," Tony said firmly. He could still feel it, just as strong as ever because they both loved one another just as much as always. There was no way that anything happened to that. Tony was _Steve's_ , and his alone. Steve was his Alpha, and the Omega wouldn't trade him for the world.

            Bruce, who was still at his side, just as always, gripped one of his hands, giving Tony some much needed comfort.

            "No, it's not that... There's a kid, Tony. The kid was being tortured by A.I.M. and Steve wasn't about to just leave him behind... He's gotten real attached, Tony, I don't think he's going to let him out of his sight," Bucky said.

            A kid. A kid, not an Omega. That was... _better_ , at least. At least Steve wasn't going to leave him for some other Omega that he'd fallen in love with. A kid, though? Chances are, he was an experiment from A.I.M., and he didn't have anywhere else to go... He didn't mind a kid if it meant that Steve was coming home.

            "O-okay," Tony said after a moment.

            "I'll get him... he's been asking nonstop about you, and he was pretty pissed when I said that I needed to talk with you first," Bucky said, and Tony smiled a little. His Alpha was still possessive of him. That was good. "I haven't told him... about being pregnant yet."

            "I need to tell him... I just need to figure out the best _time_ to tell him," Tony sighed, leaning over towards Bruce, who put an arm around his shoulders. Bruce was his rock, and God did Tony need him right now. "I won't have a lot of time before he's back, and I definitely need him to know before I go see him and just say 'hey guess what, I'm six months pregnant with your children'! It might be a bit of a shock..."

            "I get it," Bucky murmured sympathetically. "Okay, I've got him, here—"

            There was a sound of a phone being ripped away from someone, and for a second Tony was worried until he heard a frantic voice. "Tony?!"

            "Hey Steve," Tony breathed. Steve's _voice_ , he heard Steve's voice, his Alpha was okay!

            "Oh my God _Tony_ , darling, it's so nice to hear your voice," Steve murmured, and he sounded so relieved. There was some pain in his voice that worried Tony, but just hearing Steve was _so nice_. "...I really _am_ sorry, Tony."

            "I know, babe, I know," Tony whispered, and by now he was trembling. "I'm ready for you to come home, babe, I'm so ready for you to come home. We've been searching and searching, and I've even tried _praying_ , Steve, but we couldn't _find_ you..."

            "I'm back, darling, I'm here," Steve promised. Tony could feel the tears burning at his eyes. "I'm on my way home. Did Bucky tell you about Ian?"

            "Yeah," Tony said. "You found a kid... Ian? That's a nice name. You're bringing him back to the tower, right?"

            "If you don't mind..." It sounded like his Alpha was breaking down a little, and he could hear it when he sniffled. Most days Steve would never shed a tear unless they were absolutely alone together, but right now... "I missed you so much, Tony, _so much_. I've wanted to come home so badly, and I _tried_ , I tried so hard, but Zola—"

            "It's okay," Tony cut him off. "I promise, Steve, it's okay. You're almost home. When you get here, everything will be perfect again."

            "I can't wait to come home," Steve whispered. "Is Bruce there with you?"

            "Hey Steve," Bruce spoke up. "It's nice to hear you're okay, though I hope you know that I'm going to make sure once you _do_ get back here."

            "I know," Steve chuckled. "...There was something that you needed to tell me, Tony? Someone mentioned you had something to say."

            Tony swallowed, feeling like there was a lump in his throat. What would Steve think? He'd found a kid in Zola's lab, what if he didn't want a kid with Tony? Logically he knew that Steve would never be mad at him because of this.

            "Y-yeah," Tony whispered. "There's, uh, something you should know before you get back. I don't want you to get home and be completely surprised about it, but... There's a reason why I'm not there right now, ready to bring you home."

            "Everything's... okay, right?" Steve sounded positively _scared_ , and he wanted nothing more than to hug his Alpha right now.

            "Everything's fine," Tony murmured, rubbing his stomach. He felt like he'd eaten a _beach ball_ , but apparently that's what happens when you're pregnant with twins. God. _Twins_. When Bruce told him that, he'd been _terrified_. What if he had to raise them all by himself? He wasn't sure he could do that, not without his Alpha. (He would have, if he had to, and he would've been the best damn father to those kids, but _Steve was back_ , and they could have a family together.)

            "Then what is it?" Steve prompted. There was a hint of curiosity in his voice.

            "You know that I love you, and the team loves you..." Tony said, taking a deep breath. "But there are two other people, ready to love you with all their hearts, who want you back home as much as I do." When Steve made a confused noise, Tony added, "I'm pregnant, Steve."

            "...What?" Steve asked. "When?"

            "Six months," Tony groaned, biting his lip when one of the twins kicked again. "I found out right before... right before you went missing."

            "Oh God, Tony," Steve whispered. "I'm sorry, I should've been there! It should've been me taking care of you—"

            "Shh," Tony said quickly. "Steve. Just come home."

 

            Waiting for Bucky and the rest of the team to bring Steve back to the tower was _torture_. He wanted nothing more than to pace around the room and wear a rut into the floor, but he could barely _move_ sometimes, let alone pace around for hours. His legs had been killing him today, so he was forced to just stay on the couch and _wait_. God, there was nothing worse than waiting.

            "It's going to be okay," Bruce tried, though the words had started to lose their meaning. "They've found him, and they're bringing him home. You won't have to wait much longer, Tony."

            He nodded, though his mind was elsewhere. To keep the panic down, Tony had been resorting, over the past couple months, to thinking about nothing other than the happiest moments, because those happy moments were usually enough. He thought of Steve's gentle touches, while they were laying in their bed. He thought of the way that Steve would kiss him, depending on the situation. Gentle, always so gentle, when they were alone. Rough when they hadn't seen each other in a long time, or after a long mission. Lazily in the mornings when Tony had managed to convince him not to go for a run.

            Sighing, he rubbed his hand across his swollen belly again. The twins were what gave Tony hope the entire time, because in a way, it felt like Steve was still with him. A part of their love lived on in the twins, even if the team had found that Steve _wasn't_ still alive. But he was, and he'd be able to be there when the twins were born, and everything would be amazing. They'd go from just the two of them, to a family of four... or, rather, _five_ , if Steve did want to keep Ian, if the boy didn't have any parents.

            No kids to three kids, all in a couple months.

            "Sir," Jarvis spoke up. "Captain Rogers and the rest of the Avengers are on their way up at this moment. They'll be here in fifteen seconds."

            His heart skipped a beat he heard that. He gripped Bruce's hand tightly, and the Beta rubbed his back.

            Fifteen seconds felt more like a lifetime before the elevator opened. Bright blue eyes, just as beautiful as they'd always been, met his for just a second before the Alpha launched himself across the room and covered Tony up with his body like a blanket. He was surprisingly gentle as he kissed Tony like he'd never kissed him before, or like he'd never get to kiss him again. Steve had one hand pressed into the couch, keeping himself elevated, while the other hand was placed ever so carefully on Tony's belly.

            "I'm sorry," Steve whispered, and Tony just shut him up with another kiss. He could feel it as both of their tears were mixing on his face, but he didn't care. He just wanted to keep Steve held close, and never let him go.

            "I never thought I'd see you again," Steve whispered when they pulled apart. He settled on the couch beside Tony, which gave him a chance to hug his Omega and keep him close, pressing his nose to Tony's neck. He knew that the pheromones would calm his Alpha so that Steve didn't do anything rash, like try to attack Bucky, like he was another Alpha. "They had these dampeners that got rid of my strength and senses, and they wouldn't let me go... God, you're so beautiful, darling."

            "You're just in time to be able to meet your children," Tony murmured, covering Steve's hand with his own. The Alpha had kept one protective hand on his Omega's stomach. "Well, not for another couple months, but... I'm so glad you're home."

            Steve glanced over at the team, and Tony noticed the child standing beside Bucky. He looked like he was maybe five, with dark hair and light eyes. He looked scared, like he only wanted to be at Steve's side because he didn't trust anyone else. When the super-soldier smiled at him, the child raced over.

            "Ian," Steve murmured, "remember when I told you about Tony? This is Tony."

            "Hi," Ian whispered shyly.

            "Hello," Tony murmured, smiling at the little boy. He wasn't surprised that Steve would save a child who was being tortured by A.I.M. He would've done the same, if he'd been in Steve's place. "Thank you for keeping Steve alive for me."

            The little boy looked up at Tony like he'd been expecting rejection. A wide, toothy grin crossed his little chubby face. "Steve's _amazing_."

            "I know he is," Tony murmured, leaning over to kiss his mate. "So... Ian's staying?"

            "He was an A.I.M. experiment," Steve explained, picking the child up. "He found a way to splice DNA together, and in that last battle he'd gotten ahold of my DNA." That's why Steve had gone after them, so that they weren't able to create their own super-soldiers. "So, uh, technically Ian's related to me. My son, in a way."

            Steve looked terrified as he glanced over at Tony.

            "And here I thought that you'd never want to settle down and have a family," Tony chuckled, easing the tension in the room. "Ian, you want to join our family?"

            The boy nodded. "I'm gonna be a big brother?"

            Steve glanced over at Tony. "Do you know their genders?"

            He shook his head, rubbing at his stomach. "I... I was going to wait for them to find you... So we could find out together."

            The joy that crossed Steve's face was totally worth it. He'd been hoping for that reaction. Tony looked over to Bruce, who already knew due to the fact that he was the one who'd been making sure the twins were okay.

            "Congratulations," Bruce said, smiling. "You're about to be the proud fathers of a little boy, and a little girl."

            "I love you," Steve whispered, leaning back down for another kiss.

 

            Two and a half months later, when the two mates were snuggled up on the couch, Tony couldn't help but thank the universe that he had his family back. Little James was asleep in his arms, little Maria was asleep in Steve's arms, and Ian was asleep on their laps, laying out across the two men that he'd taken to calling 'Daddy' and 'Papa,' and everything was perfect.


End file.
